Black Sheep
by OZ99
Summary: Jaune was different from his sisters. He had been the only one to inherit his mother's crimson eyes and he lacked his father's skills when it came to healing. When Salem turned on them and Ozma sent them into the future, he was pretty sure they could all agree on vengeance. What's a prince to do but unite this new futuristic world? However, his sisters have their own agendas.


**AN: **

**Cover art was made by InsertSomthinAwesome. **

**I found this piece of art on Deviantart and if the artist wishes for me to take it down, I will do so.**

**Anyway…**

**Welcome to my first story!**

**If you couldn't tell by the name, this was heavily inspired by White Sheep written by Coeur Al'Aren. However, there will be some major differences. Where White Sheep has a more comedic tone, mine will have a darker element to it, but that doesn't mean it will be all doom and gloom.**

**On with the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Ozma crawled through the wreckage of the front of the palace. His body bloody and beaten. His wife Salem on the other hand seemed hardly injured from the exchange. He could feel a large amount of blood being lost from his left leg as his consciousness started to fade.

"Ozma…You stupid fool."

Ozma had only wanted to leave with their children and not be apart of this selfish war of conquest any longer. To think it would turn to this…Looking up at his former wife he glared at her. "This isn't right, this won't bring about the world _you_ so desperately want to make."

Salem shook her head, disgust filled in her crimson eyes. "Don't lecture me. After all I've done for you, you have the nerve to try and sneak you out with our kids!?"

"I didn't want them to be apart of this unholy war anymore." He looked up at his former lover as the light started to flicker from his eyes. "I may have failed myself…But I won't fail _them_."

Before Salem even knew what was happening a large light started to flow around Ozma. Using the last of the life force he had in his body, he conjured a spell. It quickly engulfed the bodies of their children before they disappeared.

"Kids…I'm so sorry, I never meant for this to happen…" With his last words Ozma died and his soul temporarily departed from their world leaving Salem to let out a rage filled scream.

* * *

**(7000ish years later)**

* * *

Summer could feel the poison going through her. That scorpion faunus who had ambushed her quickly retreated after leaving her for dead. However, she still had a bit of fight left in her that was being used to hold on. Sadly, through this thick forest at night she doubted she would be able to find her way back to Mistral.

The plan had been to take care of what was supposed to be a simple extermination mission and make it home by morning, just in time to wake the girls up. Sadly, it seemed like that wasn't going to happen. Naturally her scroll had no service way out here.

_Taiyang…Ruby…Yang…I love you so much._

As the white cloaked warrior trudged on with a hand around her poisoned side, she knew she wasn't going to make it much longer. The physical pain was nothing compared to the thought of knowing she would never see her family again…Tears swelled in her eyes as she silently prayed while she walked, for a miracle.

Summer was nearly blinded as a large flash of light suddenly and briefly illuminated the forest.

"What in the hell?"

There, not ten feet away was a small child laying on the ground. He looked to be Yang's age and seemed badly hurt.

It took longer than Summer would have liked to make her way over to the boy, but she finally did and could see more clearly how bad the situation really was. Burns covered his body along with large bruises. Blood trickled slightly down his mouth, but his chest was still moving slightly up and down.

The injured huntress almost wondered if this was all some sort of near-death hallucination, but as she knelt down and touched the child's head, she could tell this was real. Ignoring the pain that flared up her side, she placed both hands on the child's chest.

"What a useless power huh?" She muttered as her hands started to glow. "I can't even save myself to go back to my family…But maybe I can help you survive long enough to go back to yours."

Summer couldn't feel the pain anymore, or much of anything as she poured all the energy, she had into restoring the boys vital. It seemed he had his aura already unlocked as she noticed his aura reserves started to replenish as well. Leaving him alone here in the woods wasn't ideal, but she had hoped he would find his way to a nearby village. It was a better chance than letting him die out here from his wounds anyway.

As she felt her consciousness start to fade, she noticed she could see into the boy soul. There was so much light and warmth at first, but as she continued, she felt cold. She wasn't sure if she was staring at the abyss of death or if this darkness was the boy's soul. Something foul was a part of him.

"What are you..." She muttered as she fell over completely next to him. Her body was paralyzed, and she could tell she wasn't long for this world. At least he seemed healed and his wounds were mostly gone. She took relief in that as everything went black.

* * *

Jaune felt his crimson eyes flicker open. Panic quickly shot through him as he rushed to his feet to see a woman laying on the ground next to him in white. Looking around all he could see were trees for what seemed like miles.

"Mom? Dad?" The young boy instinctively called out. However, upon doing so memories started to rush back into his head. He and his sisters sneaking out of the palace with dad, mom attacking them. Just like that he felt his cold body warmed by pure anger.

Looking back down at the woman, he did feel some pity, he wasn't sure where he was, but this woman had clearly saved him somehow and upon checking her pulse he learned that had been her final act. "Thank you. I won't forget your act of kindness lady." Feeling healed and restored he felt his magical senses start to return as well.

He could sense hordes of Grimm creeping nearby, no doubt drawn to the corpse and negative emotions that lingered with it. Still, they remained a large distance away and showed no signs of coming closer. It was out of respect for him, no doubt, it seemed they assumed the negativity was _his_ to feed on.

"I'm glad they still know who one of their alphas are." The boy muttered as he started to walk. There wasn't much he could do for the lady's body and he wasn't willing to use some form of magic to carry it and having it ride on a grimm didn't seem right. He would attempt to find some people and let them know of the fallen healer when he could.

He continued to use his magical senses. Much to his relief he could sense his sisters, but it wasn't a tracker. He had no idea where on the planet they were and the same was said of his parents. He could sense a large difference; however, his mothers' power was far stronger than he remembered, and the exact opposite could be said for his father.

On top of that he sensed four new magical powers. They were incredibly small compared to his and mom's but were all together about half of dads.

"What have I missed?" The young boy wondered as he ran in the direction in front of him as fast as he could. The cold winds meant nothing to him as his renewed hatred for his mother…No Salem. His hatred for Salem grew for attacking them. If he could sense them, then no doubt they could sense him. He needed to hurry and find dad and his sisters before mom could.

"I will have vengeance."

* * *

Jaune wasn't sure how long he had been running, but the young prince realized how impractical he was being. Sure, it felt good to stretch his legs, but why run when you could ride?

Concentrating, he could sense all the grimm around him, some close and some as far away as five miles. It didn't take long for a large nevermore to fly into his direction and land just a few feet from him. It gave large screech before lowering its head and allowing Jaune to get on. Bracing himself as the large creatures took off into the sky and with a large shriek flew off into the distance. It would be far easier to find a settlement this way.

* * *

Raven had just finished helping set up camp for her tribe. Just recently becoming the spring maiden was still something she was getting used to. The power was incredible to be sure, but now she was linked to something. Something she couldn't understand. She could sense things. One very large dark presence which she assumed was Salem and Ozpin's lighter power. Now, however four massive magical powers had appeared on the board as if out of nowhere. They didn't compare to Salem's but eclipsed that of Ozpin's or the maidens. They were neither purely light nor dark, but a strange mix of both. She had been feeling uneasy all night and this didn't help things at all.

"Everything is all set for the night." Vernal stated.

Raven turned to the young girl. "Good. We are still in grimm territory so make sure the night watch doesn't slack. I'll take over the morning one."

"Yes, mam." The young girl nodded and went off to fulfill her duties.

Vernal was surprisingly strong for such a young age and never gave Raven any trouble. She was the perfect false maiden…

"GRIMM INCOMING!" someone yelled from the camp.

Raven didn't hesitate and grabbed her weapon as did everyone else in the camp. Most might have been common thugs or outcasts, but now they were a trained disciplined force. Rushing out of her tent she saw a large nevermore descend literally into the middle of the camp.

It wasn't a dive bomb so she shocked at the almost unimaginable sight of a grimm just peacefully landing in what could be considered her front yard.

That didn't stop some of the more reckless members of the tribe from attempting an assault on the beast, however they were quickly flow back by a large gust of wind.

"What the fuck?" Raven cursed as members of her tribe were flung back like rag dolls into tents and various supplies.

"I will not allow you to touch my ride." A new voice came from the best. She hadn't noticed it until now, but there was a small child on top of the head of the grimm. The nevermore lowered its head and the child hopped off.

Raven felt her jaw drop along with raw fear crawling up her spine. He was looking right at her and she could seem _them_. Those eyes!

"Why are you all so shocked?" the boy asked almost confused. "Kneel before your prince, and I may just forgive you for attacking one of my pets."

* * *

Jaune wasn't sure why everyone had these dumb shocked looks on their faces. His parents had traveled like this all the time. Did these people really not know who the royal family and Gods of this world were?

"Well? I said kneel or do I have to teach you all some respect for the crown?"

There was a long silence before he heard someone finally address him from the crowd of people that had gathered in the camp. "Listen kid, you got balls for landing here in the middle of the Branwen tribe on a goddamn nevermore, but you're not very smart."

Jaune glared at him.

Next to him another person spoke up. "Yeah, I don't know who you think you are, you little shit, but you just picked the worst spot of your life to make a landing."

_Oh good. It looks like I get to blow off some steam after all._

"Do you know how much trouble you caused kid?" The first person spoke again. "What gives you the right to come here and start making demands anyway?"

Jaune smiled. "No one ever gives me or the other members of my family to be honest the right at first." He started to recite a small incantation before pointing at the interloper and allowing a small but lethal stream of fire to shoot from his hand and blow his head clean off its shoulders.

The tribesman looked shocked before pulling out their weapons and rushing him.

The prince smiled. "Even for me…This is going to be child's play."

* * *

By the time Raven had ordered everyone to stand down it had already been too late for four more of her tribesmen. The nevermore had actually snapped and eaten one of them, while the other three were quickly torn apart. Large black grimm arms had appeared out of the ground and grabbed them before they could even get to the boy. The arms made short work of dismantling them like toys, leaving a sick smell of blood and gore in the air.

The so-called boy was looking directly at her once more. Her crimson eyes were as red as the bloodstained ground and for the first time in a long time she truly felt raw fear again.

She did have the maiden powers, but if he was what she thought he was, then she would be killed almost just as easy and her newfound powers would go to someone else.

"What is it you want from us?" Raven asked as she tried to keep her voice steady.

The boy looked around. "Originally I just wanted to know where I was, but now I think I'm going to need to know a lot more than that if you truly don't know who I am and were stupid enough to attack me."

Raven wasn't sure what else to do other then agree and hope she could get some answers as well.

* * *

"So…I'm over seven thousand years in the future…" The blond sighed. "I have no idea as to why dad sent me and my sisters so far ahead."

"And you're the son of Ozpin and Salem… That explains why at such a young age, you can come all the way to my camp a nevermore and fuck up my tribe." The bandit queen sighed.

Jaune and Raven had exchanged information back in Ravens tent. The tent itself was fitting of the tribe's leader, being large and specious. A bedroll, some floor mats along with a table and map of Remnant occupied the tent. All and all it was pretty cozy.

"Heh, Ozpin…Seems dad wasn't very creative when it comes to changing his name over the incarnations."

Raven rolled her eyes. "He isn't much use these days. He should know that fighting Salem is a waste of time."

Jaunes eyes narrowed dangerously. "Watch your mouth. That's my father you're talking about."

Raven got up from her floor mat and turned to look at the world map. "I'm just speaking the truth. Most of the world is covered in grimm and the queen herself can't even be killed." She turned back to look at him. "What's the point?"

Jaune rolled his eyes. "So short sighted." He too got up and looked her dead in the eyes. "And you think _you_ know better than _my_ father?" Smiling, he looked at the map himself. "A man who's lived since your so-called world was even in its current state?" The prince couldn't help but chuckle. "Obviously, the plan should be to unite the world and use the relics to bring back the Gods and have them destroy Salem."

"Easier said then done. Tensions between human and faunus are almost has high as they were since the faunus rights revolution."

"Oh, so it's hard. Yes, clearly then the preservation of your world isn't worth working for. My mistake." The blond mocked. Before the bandit queen could retort he continued. "You also have the gall to insult him after he gave you and your brother the free power to turn into birds at will. Not to mention your so-called spring maiden powers wouldn't even exist if not for him giving up more of his power. I have yet to imagine what he saw in any of you to give up his magic like that."

"What's your point? Or do you just like hearing yourself talk?" Raven scowled. Still partly in shock, she was being lectured by some kid. A kid from over seven thousand years ago…

Jaune sighed. "My point is despite all my father has done for you and the power he gave to you with literally no downside, you still ran away like a coward." His crimson eyes seemed to glow slightly as he spoke. "That's going to change…"

Raven leaned back again the table. "Oh?"

The dark prince nodded. "Yes. I have a plan to beat my mother. Help me and you and tribe can live in peace and solitude." Noticing her skepticism, he added, "you know my mother will never let you be forever."

"And if I refuse."

Jaune frowned. "It may have been thousands of years for you, but for me, I've had one hell of a night. I'm not in the mood to negotiate further. _If_ you refuse, I'll slaughter you, your tribe, your family and everything else that so much as looks at me funny."

Raven seemed a bit taken back and was silent for a moment before finally responding. "You sound just like her…"

His eye twitched once. "Don't compare me to _her_. In her world you don't exist. In my world you do. Besides, you're all nothing but bandits who kill and take from people. I would probably be doing the world a favor by killing you all anyway, but I do think of the long term and you all would be far more useful to me alive."

Raven stood there silent for another moment. "I refuse to work for Ozpin again…"

"Good. You're working for me."

Raven stared at him once more before allowing her hand to rest on the hilt of her sword. "And what would you have me do?"

Jaune face relaxed a bit. "Simple. For now, I want you to focus on recruiting people to your tribe and getting stronger. I'm not going to go running around enacting my plan while I'm only seven years old. You'll have plenty of time to meet my objective for you."

"Fine. I was planning on doing that part anyway." She acknowledged. "I suppose to know I have some incentive to put more effort into it though."

"So, we have a deal?" Jaune asked stretching out his hand.

"For now…" She accepted shaking his outstretched hand.

"Good enough." He shrugged. "I'm too tired to make an example of you tonight anyway." He looked at the tent entrance and turned to leave before looking back. "Oh, one more thing…"

* * *

Raven had very shocking night to say the least. Making a deal with a child was unthinkable. Making a deal with the child of the grimm queen and in her opinion a failed wizard was in the realm of fantasy.

Yet here she was…

And now finding the corpse of her fallen former teammate… It was too much.

After Jaune had told her about the body and his description of it, she had her suspicions, but to see it in person was depressing to say the least. Before the crimson eyed prince had left, she gave him one of their stolen scrolls to keep in contact before he flew off into the night on his nevermore.

With a painful sigh she picked up her scroll and dialed the number of her former husband. After everything she had been through with him, he deserved to know, and her former friend deserved a proper final resting place.

* * *

Jaune shivered from the cold wind as he flew through the night sky on the nevermore. It was a chilly, but despite the discomfort his mind was elsewhere.

He knew it was going to take him a very long time to even process everything. One does not simply just accept being thrown seven thousand years into the future. Nor the attempt on his and his sister's lives. It seemed obvious his parents had been battling a secret war now and would probably do so forever until ether his mother overwhelmed the world, or he broke the eternal cycle.

The first one didn't seem as likely as one would think. His mom had thousands of years to do it and has yet to succeed. Not to mention the weapons of war have far progressed into humanity's favor. Of course, his father was the largest factor in the world's survival no doubt, the young prince still had to give credit where credit was due.

"I suppose they are bit better than insects…"

However, he would never acknowledge the population as _human._

They could not wield magic like the true humans of his parent's time. They were not made from the Gods like they were. How they came to be along with the even _less_ humanoid known as the faunus was a mystery.

Still, they could have their uses. They obviously needed the guidance of him and his family. It was a shame it seemed his parent's empire had collapsed since Raven had no knowledge of it anyway. He would just have to build a new one someday in order to unite the world and destroy his mother.

His mind went back to the woman who had saved him. Despite not being a _true_ human, she had gone out of her way to save him. He could tell she had healed him and still remember the vague feeling of when it happened. Her heart was pure and good.

"I won't ever forget you woman in white. You will be remembered for all eternity in the future archives. I only hope I can discover your name somehow." The blond muttered solemnly.

As the large city lights came into view Jaune descended and dismounted his grim before it took off in the opposite direction with a final screech. He would rather it not get shot out of the sky by the kingdom's defense forces anyway.

"Guess I'll have to make the trip on foot…At least it won't be too far away."

With that the blond started the journey to the capital city known as Mistral.

Jaune pulled out the long rang communication device known as a scroll. He swiped through the contacts. It was just Raven and the number of Ozpins personal office that the bandit leader was kind enough to load onto it for him…As long as he kept her out of it when it came to his father.

He had agreed of course, but now he hesitated in calling his father.

"Do you even remember me?"

It was easy to say no one forgot family, but he doubted they lived a thousand years…Let alone several thousand.

Closing his eyes, he hit the call button.

* * *

Salem had sensed the massive power surges in magic. She knew her children at finally arrived. Granted, it took far longer than she would have liked, but now she could finally find and bring her children back into the fold.

Of course, they might be _hesitant_ given that night that happened thousands of years ago. But in time she would convince them to forgive her and that her path for the future was the best.

"Tyrian." The queen called in the dark council chamber she currently sat in. It was the perfect place to view the grimm spawning pools and had such a beautiful view of the dark scenery.

"Yes, my queen?" The manically devote scorpion faunus asked with a dramatic bow.

"Summon the others. We have a lot of work to do."

"At once my grace."

* * *

It had been too long.

Far too long.

When Ozpin had sensed the magical energy of his children return a flurry of emotions overtook him. He wanted to find them, scoop them up and hug them tighter than he ever had. He immediately contacts all his most trusted allies from across the globe and informed them of the situation. Ironwood and Qrow were going to be the most useful no doubt.

His scroll started to ring on his desk. It said unknown caller and normally that would be enough not to answer, but one does not simply call the headmaster of Beacon without a reason.

He picked it up on the second ring. "This is professor Ozpin. How may I help you?"

At first there was nothing until…" _Dad_?"

Ozpin couldn't even fathom the amount of emotion he was feeling right now. After so long of feeling so _little_…To hear the voice of his one and only son again.

"J-Jaune?" The father asked as a tear rolled down his face.

"_Dad!? You know who I am? I-I was scared you wouldn't even remember…"_

Remember? What a stupid boy… "How could I _ever_ forget you my son?" Panic and excitement started to course through the old wizard. "Where are you? Are you okay? Are your sisters with you?"

"_No...I'm alone. I'm in the place called Mistral and I found this scroll thing. And I looked up Beacons number. I'm not hurt."_

Ozpin sighed. He had hoped the kids had all been transported to the same place, but it seemed he had failed in that regard as well. He could only imagine how scared they must be.

"I see. Tell me where you are, and I'll be there soon to come pick you up."

As he wrote down what his sons described location was, he hung up the call before calling Glynda.

"_I assume you have a good reason for calling me this late?"_

"Glynda, I found them."

"_Who?"_

"I found _them _or one of them." He repeated.

There was a short pause before she responded. "I understand. I'll take care of things here while you're gone."

The wizard smiled. "Thank you. I'll be back soon so please had a guest room ready…I'm bringing my son home…"

The amount of joy at being able to say that after so many years wasn't something, he thought he would ever really know. The centuries had blurred together and in time his emotions dulled, but now he felt a sense of renewal unlike any other. His children had never left his mind of course and over all his incarnations he never married or had other children. He couldn't even dream of starting a new family until he found his true family first.

He would find his daughters next before Salem. And together he would make a brighter future where they would never have to worry again.

* * *

**AN:**

**First, I'd like to thank all of you who have taken the time to read this. A review on what I did well or need to improve on is most appreciated. **

**As you can no doubt already tell this isn't the same Jaune we know. His parents were the most powerful people in history and attempted to take over the world for a brief period. His mother is Salem of all people. Sorry, but he just can't be the same pure hearted innocent goof ball we know. I'm not doing it to "break" his character. It's just not realistic to keep him the same.**

**In next chapter there will be a sizable time skip. It will be the start of Beacon, with some changed of course.**

**Anyway, thanks again for reading!**


End file.
